


Around you

by DGeorgi14



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Jeon Heejin - Freeform, Kim Hyunjin - Freeform, La bit of lipsoul, Like.. Only an idea of it lmao, only fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGeorgi14/pseuds/DGeorgi14
Summary: [...] And now, let's talk about the project. I will choose a same sex partner for all of you and for two weeks you will have to "date"  them. Meaning, spending time together, getting to know each other, showings of affection such as hand holding and hugs. If you desire to do more, that's totally fine but we can't request that. And also everyone will need to keep a journal, in which you'll describe each day spent with your partner. What you did, how did they make you feel, what do you like about them, etc. [...] Trust me, after writing this, you will have gained already some type of empathy. This lasts two weeks starting tomorrow.[...]





	Around you

**Author's Note:**

> So you can read this but not stream Around You? I see how it is.

It was 2pm and class was about to begin, Heejin was already seated at her usual spot, next to Jinsoul. Her 6 years best friend. 

The door opened and Mrs. Park made an expected appearance, a serious expression painted on her face that had all the students go quiet in an instant. She's usually a very charming teacher, always laughing and joking with everyone. That's why everybody had a lot of respect for her. They considered her "cool enough" not to want to make fun or bad-mouth her. 

She put her belongings down and turned around saying "Good morning class, I'm not gonna waste any time so listen please. As you may, or may not know, the son of the headmaster came out recently and since then, he had quite some hard experiences so we decided to make a project to tone down the homophobia in this school. We live in the 21th century and everyone who studies here is under our care and we need to do better. So, before you hear what this is about i'm gonna let you all know that if you don't participate in this, you _will_ fail my class, period. And now, let's talk about the project. I will choose a same sex partner for all of you and for two weeks you will have to "date"  them. Meaning, spending time together, getting to know each other, showings of affection such as hand holding and hugs. If you desire to do more, that's totally fine but we can't request that. And also everyone will need to keep a journal, in which you'll describe each day spent with your partner. What you did, how did they make you feel, what do you like about them, etc. As for the people who are in relationships already, you are excused. We don't want to cause any trouble. _But_ , you as well will have to do research and talk about the harsh things lgbtq+ people have to go through everyday, at least 20 pages! Trust me, after writing this, you will have gained already some type of empathy. This lasts two weeks starting tomorrow. You'll find your parner next class and if anyone has already someone in mind, look for me during the break" she finished in one breath. 

This shocked everyone. Some guys stared showing their disapproval on this already and one even stated "you want to turn us gay?" to which Mrs. Park replied with "No, we want to make you understand that those are humans just like you, experiencing love just the way you do. And please, don't start with that. If you're straight, you're straight. No one is forcing you to become anything. And if you _do_ "turn" gay, that just means you were gay all along"

Some other guys started laughing, Heejin chuckled a bit as well. 

She liked the idea, she already knew she doesn't need to label herself and she usually likes the energy of a person so having to pretend to date someone of the same sex was convenient and exciting. That, and the fact that she's never been in a relationship before so she couldn't wait to see how that feels. 

She wondered who will be that person. Unable to sit still she looked around the classroom, making percentages of how well she'll match with every single one of them. 

\----

The second hour (they had 2 consecutive ones) was about to start. Heejin was far lost in her mind to even notice Jinsoul wasn't there. She realised this only after Jinsoul came in a hurry in the classroom with the teacher following closely behind. 

"Why are you so late? Where have you been?" Heejin whispered. 

"Making a request" Jinsoul winked at her and Heejin started having a suspicion on what's this all about. 

\----

Turns out she was right, Jinsoul was partnered up with Jungeun, her long time crush. Heejin laughed which lead to an annoyed Jinsoul to hit her in the ribs. 

"You are so whipped, Jung Jinsoul" she added, rubbing the now aching area of her body. 

"Do you seriously think i would've stayed there and not do anything? When the opportunity was begging me to take it?" Jinsoul proudly said. 

"Jeon Heejin" Mrs Park voiced making Heejin turn her head to the teacher, paying close attention to her now  "you're with..." 

\-----

 

And her partner is the football player slash vampire, Kim Hyunjin. She didn't know anything about the girl, except that she played football with Jungeun. She never stood out though. Not that she made any efforts to do so. Always in the back of the class, always talking with her 3 friends who magically were more popular than her. Haseul being part of the school's council, Sooyoung is known for being part of a dancing team that have numerous subscribers on their channel on youtube and Jungeun, co captain of the football team. 

Manwhile Hyunjin was... Unexplored. Not by Heejin at least. And the more she thought of it, the more exciting it sounded. There's this girl, who's absolutely gorgeous and Heejin wouldn't mind holding her hand, that does not have her entire life made public and Heejin suddenly wants to know everything there is to know about Kim Hyunjin. 

"Keep in mind class that you will have to read what you wrote in the jurnal at the end of it. Of course, you're allowed to have some parts that can be left out, due to different reasons, but overall, you'll read that shit" Mrs. Park announced, adding a swear (which she'd often do but mostly out of frustration) lighting the atmosphere and making the students laugh. 

"Now please, exchange seats and move with your partner"

And so they did, Jinsoul threw Heejin an excited look, raising fast her eyebrows twice before going to Jungeun. The other girl chucked, shaking her head and already wondering how will that turn out for them in the end. She wishes Jinsoul the best in this courageous trip of winning Jungeun's heart. 

Heejin then noticed, in the corner of her eye, Hyunjin making shy steps towards her so she smiled when the girl reached her desk.

"Hi" Heejin started which was greeted back with a simple hello.

"Um i'm aware that we already know each other's names but it feels awkward not to have an introduction so i'm Kim Hyunjin" Hyunjin said after taking Jinsoul's seat. "And you are?" she playfully added.

First thing Heejin noticed (which frankly has never done before even thought Hyunjin clearly has spoken out loud in class plenty of times) is how attractive her voice is. A frequency that tickles Heejin's ears. 

"Your girlfriend" she responds in a weak moment of letting her mouth take control before her brain does. 

Their eyes widened, Heejin doesn't know what's gotten into her.. If there's one thing Heejin is good at, is making a fool of herself, that's for damn sure. 

Hyunjin looked at her for a second then left out a chuckle, easing Heejin's heart.

"Oh wow, i didn't even have to ask"

"I'm Heejin" the girl said after laughing awkwardly, face heated up. 

"I thought you were my girlfriend?"

"Was that... A dad joke?"

"It was a... Girlfriend joke" Hyunjin said while grinning like an idiot and raising her eyebrows.

"Oh my god, can I change partners?" the other girl asked facepalming herself. She was also laughing so it was obvious that she didn't mean that.

\-----

They couldn't speak too much with each other the rest of the class due to both paying attention to the teacher so Heejin asked if they could hang out after school. She just stood next to Hyunjin and already liked being in her presence so she wanted to continue the day with her.

"I'm sorry but i have football practice, maybe after?"

"How much does it last?"

"The practice? From 1 hour and a half to 2 and something. If we include the shower time."

Heejin looked like she was contemplating.

"Hm" She said after a second. "Okay, i ll see you then"

Hyunjin nodded, understanding that they'll see each other after her practice. Both girls gathered their things and headed outside, each waiting for their friends. 

When Jinsoul arrived, she put her arm confidently over Heejin shoulder and turned to Hyunjin saying "Take care of her, she's precious to me" 

"I'll make sure to do so, and i'll also make sure to tell Jungeun to take good care of you as well, you're precious to Heejin after all"

Jinsoul turned into a tomato in an instand and Heejin laughed, pleased that Hyunjin has managed in a matter of seconds, to wipe out all of Jinsoul's arrogance. 

Before saying anything else, Jungeun appeared from behind Hyunjin. "Sorry, i couldn't find my lucky pen" she told the girl. "Oh, hello, i'm Kim Jungeun" this time, her words were directed to Heejin.

"Jeon Heejin" she politely smiled.

"Oh, Jung, i have to tell you to do something" Hyunjin started, throwing Jinsoul a knowing look and a smirk. 

"We have to go! See you soon Jungeun. Bye Hyunjin!" Jinsoul announced, panicked while taking Heejin's hand and dragging the girl with her.

She, at least managed to turn around and wave goodbye at her partner.

\-----

Later on, when her school day was officially over, Heejin found herself occupying a place on the almost empty tribunes, with very few other students there and there. Probably friends with the ones who are about to start their practice... Or their assigned partners, like in Heejin's case. 

Jinsoul wanted to accompany her but she excused herself, explaing that they've already discussed to have their first "date" tonight (which Heejin believes is just a hang out much like hers and Hyunjins but Jinsoul, carrying already Cupid's arrow in her back, called it a date) so she needed to go home to prepare. Heejin wonders how fast poor Jungeun will have to get herself done to be ready in time. Jinsoul's pet peeve is when someone is not punctual.

Heejin makes a mental note to let Jungeun know before the girl goes home.

The practice should've started already, or so Heejin believes but there's no one on the field yet. Since she was a kid, she had this problem : she couldn't stay still; couldn't and still can't keep her focus for more than 15 minutes (in a good ocasion); couldn't wait for someone or something, etc. She gets bored the following second and opens her phone to make time pass faster but not for long cause the school's team makes their appearance, with Hyunjin being the last one to come out.

Heejin doesn't know why she's feeling excited, now that Hyunjin is in her line of sight, but she is. It's a bit weird, if she thinks about it, she's didn't have any, absolutely any desire in knowing this girl at the beginning of the day, yet she's here now (when she could've been at home, taking a good nap) ready to watch her.

Uh.. "watch her"... That sounded off in Heejin's mind. Is she being a creep right now? She should've let Hyunjin know she's coming to see her.

The girl hasn't observed her yet, actually, Hyunjin has not looked once in the direction where Heejin and other students are. She's focused on what she needs to do.

And she does it very well, Heejin can't help but be impressed. She never attends the football matches that their school organise. She'd rather do something else with her free time, but something tells her she'll start doing that in the near future.

The girls are split into two small teams now and they play agains each other. Heejin saw Jungeun and Sooyoung high fiving the moment they heard they're in the same team, and then Jungeun trying to high five Hyunjin as well, who rolls her eyes and tries to move past them. Jungeun had to lift Hyunjin's arm with her own hands to get a high five and the sight amused Heejin. It was endearing, her partner looked exactly like a cat in that moment, avoiding the touch of a human. 

Half an hour passed, with Heejin being absorbed into the match. She didn't know she was so competitive on the inside. She wanted Hyunjin's team to win! She'd often gasp when the others would be close to make a goal, and feel relieved when they don't succeed. Who knew fotball makes you so thrilled? Definitely not her, who is just now discovering the enjoyment of it. 

Hyunjin scores once and runs to the middle of the field, hands thrown in the air, grinning like a child. Heejin, before she could controll herself, jumps up and cheers Hyunjin up with a big "Wooo!" 

For the first time since this practice started, Hyunjin observes her. She stops in her track, looking insanely surprised that Heejin is there. 

They just look at each other for a while.. Or more like, Hyunjin is not doing anything. So Heejin raises her hand in a small wave sign, that's full of embarrassment. Before she could wave back, Hyunjin is hit by a ball in the stomach. 

The small incident scaring Heejin more than Hyunjin and it seems that Hyunjin is tougher than that, the hit managing only to get her attention back on the field. 

She puts her leg on the ball, looking around to see where her team mates are placed then proceeds to push it foward and run with it. 

And if Heejin thought Hyunjin is exceptional, she wasn't prepared for the second half of the game. Where Hyunjin seems more intense than never. 

"Heey, Kim, we know you wanna impress your girlfriend, but please try not to kill us in the process" a girl, who almost got knocked down by the force called Kim Hyunjin, yelled. 

Was that the reason why Hyunjin was giving her all? Or looking like she's giving her all, Heejin doesn't have any knowledge what "her all" is. Was she really trying to impress Heejin? She knows already that she'll let the question slip later. 

\-----

Practice was over and Heejin has been waiting for her partner to come back for a while. She's doing lots of waiting today it seems. She figured Hyunjin must be showering. 

When she finally saw her, she smiled timidly. 

"Hey" Heejin started. 

"Hi" 

They stayed for a second like that, looking at each other. 

"Shall we go?" Hyunjin asked, the girl sure didn't waste any time. 

"Yes, yes but before that, do you know where Jungeun is? I have to tell her not to get to her date late, Jinsoul hates that" 

"I can just text her? And tell her that you said that" 

"That works too, thank you. Let's go then" 

They started walking out of the field and Hyunjin put out her phone to text Jungeun, throwing it in her pocket after pressing send and directing her attention to Heejin. 

"Thank you for today" 

Heejin looked at her confused. 

"For waiting after me, and coming to see me practice. No one's ever done that for me" Hyunjin sounded casual, too casual and Heejin knew there was something deeper, shadowed by her words. But the girl also knew not to push anything just yet. 

"Not even your siblings?" she questioned carefully. 

"Don't have any" Hyunjin shrugged. 

"I see.. It was my pleasure anyway, you're really good and interesting to watch. I see now why you own the captain title" 

Hyunjin's cheeks warmed a bit, sending a small "Thank you"

After a moment of contemplating if she should actually ask, Heejin decides to do so. Knowing damn well her mind won't let her be if she doesn't. 

"Um Hyunjin?" 

"Yes?" 

"Was it true what your team mate said earlier? About you wanting to.. Uh" 

"Impress you? Yes." Hyunjin admits it like it's nothing. 

"Why?" It comes out as whisper. 

"Like i said, you're the first person to come for me. Others had their boyfriends, mostly girlfriends, casual friends.. Family, that stayed waiting for them. So i felt like i should do my best.. To make you want to be there again" 

It took a lot of her to let out the last sentence, Heejin senses by the way Hyunjin allowed the vulnerability to embrace her voice.

At first, she didn't know it would be such a big deal. She even wondered if it was weird for Hyunjin to have her new.. Friend, there. But now, now she makes a promise to herself to attend every practice and every match for Hyunjin. 

"Well you succeeded, you've earned your personal cheerleader" 

"Please, don't act like you could pull off their dances" 

Heejin gasped dramatically. 

"I totally could, mind you. I'm a great dancer" 

"I find it hard to believe. By the way you're walking i can say you don't have much stability in your legs" 

"Why am i getting so attacked?" 

"You were getting cocky so i felt the need to put you in your place" 

"I was not?" Heejin knew they were jocking but she still took some minor offence. "I challenge you to a dance battle!" 

Hyunjin stops and looks at her, looking like she's considering in taking it. They've been walking for a little while now, with no destination in mind.

"Can i let my friend compete on this one, instead of me?" Hyunjin asked, having in mind a little blonde that she knows would enjoy such challenge. 

"Can't fight your own battles, Kim Hyunjin?" 

"Actually i'm fighting all of my battles alone but i have this friend, a freshman, Gowon, who really likes dance battles. You two would like each other" 

Heejin laughed, dismissing the wonder of what Hyunjin means with "fighting all the battles alone". This girl is such a mistery. 

"I'm not battling against kids" 

"That is what someone says when they're worried a kid would wipe the floor with them" 

Heejin gasped again, earning a laugh from fhe other girl. 

"You know what? Fine! Bring her on!" 

Hyunjin laughed again, showing her pretty teeth. Heejin's thoughts, not mine. 

"I'll let you know when she's available" 

Heejin nodded in approval.

They continued walking in silence for few meters until Heejin remembered that they're supposed.. to act like a couple. So, in a moment of courage she slipped her hand through Hyunjin's. And oh what a feeling it gave her. 

She held hands before but this one? This one was the Aphrodite of hands. It was smooth, had a pleasurable warmth to it and it fit so perfectly over Heejin's small one. 

But maybe Heejin feels everything so intense because she knows it's not her hand to take, like for real. And because they're walking around at night, just the two of them. Maybe that's the reason Heejin feels like everything is intensified. And because she's not done that before, except with friends. 

Hyunjin stays quiet, looking foward now, offering a small squeeze. They both could sense each other's shyness. 

\-----

Heejin finds out Hyunjin is good at many other sports and that she can learn fast a new one if there is ever a need for that. 

She also is surprised to discover that Hyunjin thinks she has the soul of a cat trapped inside of her body and that she likes to answer some things by throwing a simple "meow" but hasn't done it yet with Heejin. Claiming that it's perhaps too soon to unleash her inner animal. 

Heejin finds it adorable and reassures her that she'll try to learn the meaning of each meow, to which Hyunjin responds with.. "meow". 

"Furry" whispers Heejin after, making Hyunjin gasp at the betrayal. Both of them exploding in laughters a moment later. 

They blend well together. Heejin likes it. 

\-----

"It's getting a bit late.." Hyunjin trades off but get her sentence interrupted. 

"Oh that's right, you're probably really tired and i've kept you for so long, i'm sorry" 

"... And i should walk you home" Hyunjin finishes. "I'm not that tired, i was, but i forgot about it after a while. It was refreshing to talk to you" 

"I enjoyed it too" 

They make a turn, to Heejin indications to where her house is, and the rest of the walk is silenced. A nice silence, where both girls have their minds filled with one another. Their hands are glued together since the beginning. 

\----

"So here you are, miss Jeon Heejin. Reaching your house safe and sound. Please rate my services with 5 stars" Hyunjin jokes when they get to Heejin's front door. 

"Hm, i'm not yet fully satisfied, i might need your services more before i make up my mind" Heejin plays along. 

"Women.. They can never get enough" 

"Of you? Oh i'm sure they can't" 

Heejin didn't expect _herself_ to blush at that. Hyunjin noticed and let out a sweet laugh. 

"Go inside, Jeon" 

"Is that how you call your girlfriend? By her last name? I would give you half the star if i could" 

Hyunjin looks at her amused for another second then leans forward, pressing a kiss to Heejin' warm and pink cheek, shutting the girl off in an instant. 

"Don't be mean to me, Jeon Heejin" she says before turning around and leaving. 

Heejin is just left standing there, watching the girl's back (subconsciously admiring it too). She groans a moment later, knowing damn well her mind won't shut up about this and will play the image of Hyunjin's face getting so close to hers on a loop tonight. 

\-----

And boy how right she was. 

Heejin was supposed to write in the new journal how her day with her partner went. She knows she should just talk about the activities, the bold hand holding and how natural it felt, the fact that thankfully no one questioned them and it seems to be easier with girls than when guys do it; cause they have to be seen as unafectionate people. All that stuff. 

Yet, Heejin's hand, who receives commands from her lovely mind (note the sarcasm) wants to write about how good it felt to be around Hyunjin, how warm her aura is despite the cold appearance, how endearing is to hear her laugh and especially be the one who makes her laugh, etc etc. 

She settles for middle ground, writing the logical stuff more detalied and explaining her part with Hyunjin more subtlety. 

 

\-----

The second day passes normally, they meet, exchange numbers this time cause Heejin wanted to text her the night before but remembered she's never asked for the phone number. 

They don't have classes together on Tuesday, but they see each other on lunch break, though they only smile and wave from afar. Each one staying with their friends. 

That, until Jiwoo and Jinsoul complain that they should just stay all together since they're partnered with Hyunjin, Jungeun and Sooyoung and Heejin sees no reason for why that can't happen. Jinsoul texts Jungeun and turns around to see the girl read the message. 

Jungeun looks at her phone, up at their table and then leans foward to communicate with Hyunjin and Sooyoung. They sit up, rearranging the chairs, and make their way to Heejin's table. 

There's one thing she notices, Hyunjin is not that talkative when there are other people around. She had no problem in conversing with Heejin when they were alone. 

They let the other girls talk most of the time. Heejin occasionally catches Hyunjin staring at Jiwoo and she wonders what's that about. 

She, at some point, feels herself becoming jealous. Hyunjin barely looked at her yet she had no shyness in analysing Jiwoo for so long. 

She still has 5 minutes before her class starts and she announced, annoyed, that she'll go. To which Hyunjin answers "I'll walk you" before sending a small wave to the other girls. 

The girl who seems like is discovering just now how unpleasant the feeling of jealousy can be, doesn't say anything and Hyunjin feels like _this_ silence is suffocating so she decides to break it with: 

"I think your friend is in love with my friend" 

"Which friend?" A very blant tone of voice used. X

"Kim Jiwoo, if i'm not mistaken" 

"Pfts, what a shame, right?" 

"What?" Hyunjin stops. Heejin turns to her, confused. "You like Kim Jiwoo?" 

"Me? No. I thought you like her.." 

"Me? Why would you think that?" 

"You were staring at her whole time in there" Hyunjin sees her partner cross her arms around her chest, avoiding eye contact. She wants to laugh, finding the girl in sight adorable. 

"I.. i was only observing her, for my friend. Sooyoung likes her as well and i wanted to see if there's a chance she returns my friend's feelings. And i trust that she does, she looks like a love sick puppy. Can't beliebe Sooyoung even questioned this, she's so obvious. They're both so obvious" 

Heejin calms down, thinking she was a bit irrational there, not even waiting to hear Hyunjin's part. And there's another question in her mind as to why would she be jealous in the first place but she convinces herself that it's because Hyunjin's her partner! She can't go around finding herself a girlfriend while "being with" Heejin. 

"Oh" is all Heejin says and Hyunjin takes her hand. 

"Don't you worry, Jeon Heejin, i'm yours" Hyunjin smiles like a little devil. She knew that Heejin was jealous, of course she knew. Another thing that Heejin sucks at, not being subtle. 

If her mind wasn't blank upon hearing Hyunjin direct such words to her, Heejin would've definitely puff in annoyance. 

"I wasn't jealous so don't get cocky" 

"Whatever floats your pretty boat" Hyunjin bops her nose tenderly and smiles. And oh what a beautiful smile she owns. 

"We're here. Thank you for walking me but one more word from you and i'm getting another partner" Heejin points one finger at her, using it to tap a few times on the girls's chest. 

This time Hyunjin laughs, a love song to Heejin ears. She, then, mimicks closing a zip on her mouth and leans further, kissing Heejin's cheek for the second time these past two days, and leaves in the opposite direction. Respecting Heejin's wish of not saying anything further. 

If Heejin's brain wasn't shorted out before, now every synapse was combusting. 

"Damn you, Kim Hyunjin, and your bold moves" she thinks before entering the classroom. 

\----

Later on, after many long hours of useless lessons, Heejin finds herself on the football field again. This time, the moment that Hyunjin got out of the building she looked directly at the tribunes, to see if Heejin was there, and she smiled so bright when she saw that Heejin was, indeed, there. 

It was a bit cold, not like this morning when it looked like it would be a sunny day. Hyunjin having distributive attention, noticed that Heejin seemed to be cold while also focusing on her game. She took the opportunity to run to Heejin when the ball got over the fence and Jungeun went to get it back. 

Heejin didn't know why Hyunjin's coming in her direction but nevertheless she's excited to make contact. 

"Hi" was the only thing she managed to speak before Hyunjin took her into her arms. Heejin will never get used to the other girl having bold moves. She couldn't even snap out of it in time to hug her back cause the other girl pulled away and started immediately to take off her jacket, trowing it over Heejin's shoulders in a fraction of a second. 

"Thank you for coming" it's all she said before jogging back on the field. 

"Seriously... Damn you, Kim Hyunjin" Heejin breathed out.

Hyunjin's jacket emanated such a strong scent of lavender and Heejin felt butterflies in her stomach at the realisation that the warmth the jacket is providing her with, it's Hyunjin's body warmth. It's like hugging Hyunjin.

"You've known this girl for two days, Heejin, calm yourself please" she scolded herself, rubbing her temples gently.

\-----

Practice was over and the team was going back to the lockers and/or showers.

Hyunjin found her way back to Heejin before going after her team mates.

"Hey" This time was Hyunjin the one who started.

"Hi" the other girl smiled at her. It was a natural effect Hyunjin had. A machine that produced serotonin from afar for Heejin. 

"Do you wanna come inside the building? It looks like it's about to rain" 

"I'll wait here but if it does start to pour i'll come inside, okay?" 

"Okay, i'll be quick" Hyunjin promised before running back. 

 

It didn't take long for the football player's words to come true. It did start to rain so here was Heejin now, waiting at the entrance, watching those big drops that were finding their way to the ground. The weather was stranger this time of the year. One moment it was sunny then a second later there was a hurricane. She's exaggerating but it still jumped from hot to cold in a matter of minutes. She's gonna get a jacket with her from now on, just in case. But, if she allows her mind to fly to Hyunjin for the hundredth time time today, she really wouldn't mind wearing something of hers again. 

"You shouldn't have came" Hyunjin vocalised right next to Heejin's ear out of the nowhere. Causing the poor girl to get startled. There she was standing, with her backpack loose on her shoulder and with no make up. It probably washed off. But damn, she really didn't need it. 

Heejin connected her hand to her chest and sighed loudly. "Jesus Christ Kim Hyunjin, don't sneak out on me like a cat" 

"I am a cat." she made a good imitation to state her point. "Aeong!"

"Whatever floats your pretty boat" 

Hyunjin smiled when watching Heejin's happy face but noticed the rain behind the girl and repeated herself. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have came today.. I don't have an umbrella.. Nor a car. You could have been home by 2 hours now" 

She looked sad and disappointed in herself for not being able to have those things. Which isn't her fault. 

Heejin felt bad and took Hyunjin's face into her hands, forcing the girl to look into her eyes. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's my pleasure to come and to see you in all your glory" she softly said. "Let's just wait until the rain stops and then we can leave, okay?" 

Hyunjin nodded. "Okay" 

Heejin wanted one more second to hold Hyunjin like this, so she did. The girl did not move away from her hands either. Heejin didn't know if the tension that she's feeling is one sided or Hyunjin feels it too. Her eyes were soft, her features were soft, she believes that everything about Hyunjin is soft (except the way she plays football). And she likes soft. 

She couldn't continue to hold her for much longer unfortunately, in fear that things would become awkward so she let Hyunjin go and made an attempt to change the topic into a much casual one. 

\----

After a good 40 minutes the rain stopped. The girls barely noticed so much time has passed. Being engaged in random chit chats. 

"Now it's our time" Hyunjin said, taking Heejin's hand and getting out of the school's property. 

She was still wearing Hyunjin's jacket and she felt like it fits so well. She understands now all the fuss about wearing your lover's belongings, though Hyunjin is not her lover. 

They barely covered half the way to Heejin's house until rain made an appearance once again. 

"Let's run to this side, my house is closer" Hyunjin told her while dragging Heejin carefully to make faster steps. So they ran. 

"I'm gonna sue you, Mother Nature!" Hyunjin yelled to the sky when they started getting seriously wet. 

Heejin laughed. "What a dork" she thought. 

"This is kind of romantic" She yelled for Hyunjin to hear. 

"Let me know how romantic it is to have pneumonia" 

"Oh shut up" 

\-----

They reach Hyunjin's front door and the girl's head was all shoved into the backpack (looking like an ostrich) searching hurriedly for her keys. 

And it takes so long that a freezing Heejin is starting to lose patience. "Hyunjin please, hurry" 

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry. Here" she pushes the key into the lock furiously, getting it in from the first try (if Heejin wouldn't have been so cold she would be impressed) pushes the door open and and lets herself and her partner barge inside. 

Heejin groans hugging her body but doesn't leave the spot she's fixed on, in fear that she'll wet the floor even more. 

Meanwhile Hyunjin has thrown her shoes and backpack away already and is running upstairs. Coming back few minutes later with one big tower. 

She's covering Heejin with it, transforming the smaller girl into a burrito. 

"Get your shoes and socks off" she orders and Heejin does as she's told. 

"Come with me" Hyunjin takes her hand once again and drags her upstairs. But in the meantime Heejin notices 2 cats cuddling on the couch. 

"You have cats?" she excitedly ask what's obvious. 

"Yeah, there's three of them" 

They get into Hyunjin's room and Heejin's feet feel so, so cold. She starts shivering. 

"I feel like it's only my fault" Hyunjin admits, running her hands up and down to Heejin's arms a few times in attempt to warm the other girl. 

"It's not, it's okay Hyunjin" 

She then opens her closet and takes out a hoodie, pants and socks and gives them to Heejin. She them moves to a drawer and opens it.

It's amusing and endearing at the same time how hurried is Hyunjin to spare every second in which Heejin feels like an ice berg is hugging her. Even though, Hyunjin is soaked herself. 

"Lucky for you, i have few pair of underwear that are brand new, never worn them i swear". She picks one and turns to a tomato-red Heejin. 

"What? Have.. I made you uncomfortable?" Hyunjin asks softly. 

"No, you didn't, i just.. I m not as casual with these things as you seem to be" 

"What things?" 

"Closeness for a start" 

"And you think I am?" 

"You sure find it easy to be more affectionate" 

"Change first and we'll talk after" 

\----

"Okay, i'm done, you can come in" Heejin says. "What do i do with these?" she holds her clothes in her hands. 

"I'll put them into my washing machine if that's okay with you" 

Heejin nods. 

And while Hyunjin is taking care of her wet clothes, Heejin takes the opportunity to observe her room. It's rather simple, as expected of Hyunjin really. She has few trophies there and there, a laptop with stickers on it on a grey desk. Two band posters on the wall, a small basket with _bread_ on it? On the counter. And on the bed, which is bigger than hers for a start, she sees a sleeping cat. With the two sleeping cats downstairs, that makes three of them. 

She goes to bother the poor animal, wanting to see if he lets her pet him. Which he does, even though she wakes him from his peaceful nap. 

She smiles. He's so warm and fluffly. He's got one white sock on, on the left paw, that matches the tip of his tail and excluding these two areas, he's entirely covered with black luscious fur. His eyes are round and black as well, reminding Heejin of a crystal and at the same time of Hyunjin's eyes. She's always had more love for black cats, ever since she found out few years ago that they have a hard time with adoption. People refusing to get them because of the stupid superstition that they bring misfortune. 

"Ah, i see you've found Midnight"  Hyunjin's voice makes her jump a bit. 

"Do you ever announce your presence?" 

"I thought i already did that" She smirks. 

"She must be so proud of herself" Heejin thinks. 

"I'm surprised he stays. He's like an old man, doesn't want anyone to touch him. But i guess that not even Midnight can't help but like you" 

Heejin's eyebrows furrow in confusion and she sits up from the bed. "What do you-" 

"I put your clothes in the washing machine but i'm afraid they won't be done until very late so do you wanna spend the night?" Hyunjin interrupts and Heejin lets her have it. 

The cat meows suddenly and both girls turn to him. 

"Well if your cat says so, how can i argue?" Heejin laughs, putting her phone out to let her parents know she'll be sleeping at a friend's house. 

\-----

"So about our delayed conversation.." Heejin starts, not daring to look at Hyunjin and instead choosing to focus her eyes on the cats in front of her whom Hyunjin brought upstairs for Heejin to meet. 

"What conversations?" Hyunjin asks. 

"About you being the affectionate type" 

"Oh, well trust me when i say i'm not. I don't even know why do i touch you so much"

"Because you have to? Mrs. Park did say we have to hold hands and hug" Heejin tried not to sound sad, indulging herself the hurtful thought that Hyunjin is being the way she's being with her out of pure obligation. 

Good thing Hyunjin has sharper senses and figures out Heejin is stupidly demoralising herself by the second. 

"That's not why i do it. I even forget about it most of the time. I spend time with you because i like having you around and for the reason as to why i'm being so touchy i don't have an excuse. It's true, the first time i did try it only to test the waters of what i need to do for the project but now when i hug you or when i hold your hand it's my pure intention."

Heejin suddenly feels so overwhelmed, she adores how Hyunjin is quick to give her the reassurance she needs. Having someone take care of you, emotionally and physically feels better than she's ever imagined. For a brief moment, she wishes all of this was real. 

And she feels like it's the best time to be bold herself so she leans foward and presses her lips into Hyunjin's cheek, letting them stay there a bit longer; not wanting it at all to be labeled as a friendly one. Yet she's still the one who is red as a tomato when she draws back. 

Everytime Heejin tries to take the other girl by surprise, she's the one who ends up with a face that feels like it's been set on fire. 

Hyunjin just stares at her, eyes wide open and it makes Heejin's embarrassment grow by the second.

But by now, she should know that a change in facial expression is one of the best reactions she could get from Hyunjin. She's not the type to express herself though words when her body could do just as well in sending the message itself.

\-----

They're now watching a movie, a romantic one cause Heejin loves those and Hyunjin doesn't mind letting her have it her way. Though she'd rather watch some horror. Not that she stated this out loud. 

Heejin remembers that the house a bit too silent when all she can hear is the loud purr of the cats, their breathing and the noise from the tv. Nothing else. 

"Hyunjin?"

"Hm?"

"Where are your parents?"

There's a small pause that doesn't go unnoticed by Heejin.

"They're at work" Hyunjin states. Heejin nods. She'll probably meet them next time. Now she can just enjoy her peaceful time with Hyunjin. 

"This is a shit movie" she hears Hyunjin whisper under her breath few moments later and she laughs.

\----

"So how are we gonna sleep?" Heejin asks. 

"You can sleep in the other room. We have a guest room"

"I m scared"

"Then sleep with me"

"I don't think it's appropriate"

Hyunjin sighs. "Let s call each other and just stay on the phone till you fall asleep, ok?" 

"Ok"

\----

 

"Hyunjin?" the shaky voice said through the phone. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you think your house is haunted?" 

"No."

"Maybe u didn't realise it"

"Get a cat with you"

"One of them is here but i don't feel any better"

"Just sleep Heejin, there's no ghost in here."

 

\--

"Hyunjin?"

"Yes?"

"I really feel like there's something in your closet.."

"Clothes. Thers's just clothes."

 

\----

"Hyunjin?"

"Jeon Heejin i'm gonna strangle you in your sleep!" 

"I'm not sleeping.. "

"What a coincidence, neither am i!" 

".... Im sorry"

"Just come here, Heekkie" 

"Okay, can you please come and get me?" 

"I'm coming"

\----

"Are you feeling better?" Hyunjin asks after putting the blanket on both of them. She turns to face Heejin.

"Yes, is it weird for you?"

"What? Having you in my bed?"

Heejin nods.

"Not as weird as it is for you, apparently"

"I've never done this. I mean i slept with Jinsoul but that's different" 

"Why is it different?" 

"I- i don't know" 

"It really isn't. Just go to sleep and don't worry about it. Now i'm here and no ghost can touch you. Okay?" 

"Okay" 

\-----

"Jeon Heejin?"

"Yes?" 

"Aeong" 

"Good night to you too, Hyunjin" 

\-----

Hyunjin was the first to wake up and find the small girl snuggled against her body. Her head on Hyunjin's arm and one of hers wrapped agains Hyunjin. She didn't move. She actually told herself to enjoy Heejin's warmness just a couple of more minutes after she looked at the time. 

She wishes she could reach her phone from her position to snap a photo of Heejin, who looked like she got knocked out. She was sleeping with her mouth open. Hyunjin knows already that she would tease the bits of hell out of her with that. Yet, she settles for a mental photograph of this moment. 

When enough was enough she nudged the sleepy girl gently. "Jeon Heejin" she whispered, her nose touching the top of Heejin's head. Oh what a great feeling all this intimacy was giving her. Hyunjin didn't know she missed having someone as close as Heejin was right now. 

"Mhm?" the poor girl murmured. 

"Do you wanna get back home and get clothes or do you wanna wear some of mine" 

"Don't care, i wanna stay here" Heejin said and hugged Hyunjin a little bit tighter. Hyunjin smiled and wanted to close her eyes again but the next moment Heejin jumped away from her. Probably coming to the realisation that she was being clingy. 

With wide eyes she stared at Hyunjin's calm face to see if things are becoming awkward. But they were not. Hyunjin just looked back at her. 

"I'm sorry, i- i like to hug things when i sleep. Usually my pillows are my targets. But now-" 

"Now you found a bigger pillow" Hyunjin laughed and Heejin followed. Heart at ease of how casual Hyunjin continued to be, with everything. She liked this. Liked having someone calm who doesn't overreact to anything. It keeps her in balance. 

"What time is it?" Heejin asks, looking around the room and getting one hand through her hair to make it look decent. 

"6 am" Hyunjin proudly said. 

"What? We have at least 2 more hours of sleep! Why are you awake?" 

"I wanted to know if we have to go back to yours but guess that's not the case. You can go back to sleep" 

"And what would you be doing?"

"The same, Jeon Heejin" 

Heejin laid down on the bed, too shy to go back to Hyunjin's arms even though she enjoyed being there. 

Hyunjin turned to face her as well. 

"Call me like last night" Heejin softly said. 

"What? Heekkie?" 

"Yes, i like it" 

"I'll see what i can do" Hyunjin teased, causing Heejin to hit her on the arm lightly. 

"You can come back, you know" Hyunjin invited. 

"Where?" Heejin frowned and Hyunjin just did her best to open her arms, one being stuck between her body and bed. 

Heejin blushed almost instantly, took a few seconds to thing about it while Hyunjin just waited in silence, and then started moving her body a bit and a bit towards Hyunjin. 

The moment she was close enough for Hyunjin to touch her, the girl put her right hand on Heejin's waist and speeded the process, pulling Heejin close with a bit of force. Making their bodies struck together, though not in a hurtful way. 

Hyunjin then put her chin back on top of Heejin's head and hummed in satisfaction. 

She didn't know about the many fireworks that made explode inside of the girl's chest. But Heejin didn't know about hers either. It was only fair. 

\-----

Lunch during the same day came and this time Hyunjin was ready to sit at Heejin's table, Sooyoung too but Jungeun didn't make any moves. The two girls looked at each other then back at Jungeun. 

"Um? Aren't we sitting with our partners?" Hyunjin asked. 

"You can go if you want. I, on the other hand, screwed up big time" Jungeun replied, making the others sit down in an instant with worried expressions. 

"What happened?" Sooyoung voiced. 

"I slept with with Jinsoul" 

"What!???" they yelled simultaneously. 

"Yeah, we um.. We went to get some drinks last night and i can't believe but i invited her to my place, knowing damn well where that would lead. And... Kinda wanting it to lead in that direction as well.. And now we're weird. She probably feels so used and it's all my fault" 

"So you got a crush on Jinsoul?" asked Sooyoung. Hyunjin just put her hand on Jungeun's left shoulder, doing her best to show support. 

"I think so.. We joked so much these days, we laughed a lot too. And she makes me feel like i need to take care of her. We had awesome conversations, with a bit of teasing there and there. I really think we have great chemistry and i don't even know on what world i've been living that i started talking with this woman just now and not anytime sooner" 

While Jungeun was saying all of this, Hyunjin's mind couldn't help but relate and send Hyunjin a wave of images (associated with feelings) of Heejin. Heejin's face. Heejin's smell. Heejin's soft hair that she loved sneaking her nose into. Heejin's laugh and deep voice. Heejin's shyness. Heejin's lovely and patient side. Heejin. 

"Boy you got it bad" Hyunjin replied, the line between talking about Jungeun or herself was extremely blurred. 

"I know.." Jungeun put her head on her hands. 

"So she's not talking to you?" this time was Sooyoung the one speaking. 

"We'd usually text. "Usually".. We texted kind of non stop but today not even once. And i'm afraid to go and talk to her" 

Hyunjin saw Heejin at the other table searching for her eyes and pulled her phone out of the pocket to text her. 

"Heekie, is Jinsoul mad at Jungeun?" 

"No, actually she's sad and Jungeun with her actions (her words not mine) is making her feel like she regrets everything that has happened" 

"Oh, they're such idiots. Jungeun is having mental breakdowns over how stupid she was and she doesn't want Jinsoul to feel used. But trust me, she doesn't actually regret it one bit. I think they just need to talk it out"

"And funny, they spent the night together but not like we did" Hyunjin teasingly double texted, looking up and seeing Heejin's cheeks starting to develop a pink shade. It was so easy to mess with her. 

"Hm, i'll tell Jiwoo to go and get Sooyoung and i'll get you so they remain alone. Tell Sooyoung to accept. Oh and i don't think you're that type anyway" Heejin answered. 

"What type?" 

"The type to jump straight to... That" 

"You never know, i might be" 

"You're inviting me to get drinks then?" 

"No, you're right actually. I'm not that type. I'd take you to a date first" 

Heejin didn't answer further. She stared at her phone, heart beating widly in her chest and decided that whatever reply she had planned for that would just ruin things between them and she quite enjoys having Hyunjin around. 

So instead, she told Jiwoo to go and take Sooyoung somewhere and of course the girl accepted, smiling and nodding rapidly.

"Where is she going?" Jinsoul came back to earth when she felt the girl leaving. 

"Let her be, she's in love. And i actually have to discuss something with Hyunjin so i'll see you in class?" Heejin lied and did not even let Jinsoul voice out an answer or a whine before kissing her cheek and rushing to Hyunjin. 

Once she approached the table, she made eye contact with Jungeun first and said hi, then switched her attention to Hyunjin. 

" Kim Hyunjin, can we talk for a moment? Outside?" 

She was so serious that if Hyunjin didn't know better she'd say she's in trouble. But maybe that's what Heejin wanted it to look like. So she can have an enough powerful reason for abandoning Jungeun. 

Hyunjin gave Jungeun an apological look and excused herself. "I'm sorry, i'll see you later" she whispered.

Both girls reached the door that was the exit from the cafeteria and turned to have one last look at their best friends. They high fived when they saw Jungeun getting up slowly. And with an obvious lack of confidence trying to make her way towards the table Jinsoul was now alone at. 

\-----

Few days passed. Heejin and Hyunjin are getting along even better now and Jungeun and Jinsoul have talked it out, making each other understand that none of them regretted that night but it still was something rushed so they decided to take everything easy and just get to know each other better first.

"Miss Aeongie" Heejin texted in class. She was having one of her easiest classes. The teacher didn't care much, he was just reading his book and the students could do whatever they wanted as long as they don't make too much noise. Cause if they do, the teacher on the next classroom could come to see what's this all about and no one wanted that. So they made a pact that is respected by both sides. 

"Aeong?" She got the response she expected. Hyunjin has been bombarding her with this word lately. Maybe this is her comfort zone and Heejin is successfully entering it. She's been answering so many things by meowing yet Heejin can't stop but consider her adorable. She feels like this (along with many things) it's what makes Hyunjin special. 

"My mom told me to get you home, she wants to meet my girlfriend" 

"You told her i'm your girlfriend???" 

"Would that be so bad?" 

"Yes Heekie, you'd be lying the poor woman. We're not official yet" 

"Yet? Are you planning on making a move, Kim Hyunjin?" 

"In your dreams, Jeon Heejin" 

"You literally just said... Nevermind. So are you free tonight?" 

"I'll check my schedule" 

"Oh, yes yes. In between playing even more football, going home and watching football and talking with your cats, I'm sure you'll have a hard time sneaking a dinner at my house in your busy schedule" 

"Maybe i live a double life? I could be Jinsoul's partner as well and you'd never know" 

"Pfft yeah, like Jungeun wouldn't chop your legs off if that was the case"

"What would she do with them? She already has her own" 

"Please, Hyun" 

"Fine, you whiny baby" 

"See you at practice then. You've earned a kiss from me" 

"Where would you place that kiss?" 

Heejin was starting to feel something in her stomach at the thought of kissing Hyunjin.. Like a real kiss. She's be lying if she wouldn't admit that the thought has crossed through her mind a few times. "On the cheek?" 

"Boring. Okay, see you" 

\----

"Fancy seeing you here" Hyunjin steps closer to Heejin after finishing her football practice. Sweat was dripping down from her forehead and arms. Chest rising up and down fast. She was absolutely drained, with no idea why she went that hard on her teammates, but she knows Heejin somehow will make her forget about it.

"Where else would i be?" 

"Fair point" 

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" 

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss? Or do you not like me dirty, Jeon Heejin" 

"Shut up, i don't mind it. Come here"  to which Heejin shyly got closer to Hyunjin, slowly moving her mouth to the other cheek but Hyunjin was raising herself on her toes to make Heejin have a hard time reaching. 

Heejin groaned and put both of her hands on Hyunjin's shoulders and pushed the girl down then pressed her lips on Hyunjin's right cheek. 

"You're so annoying sometimes" Heejin said afterwards when she saw the proud smile Hyunjin was offering her. 

"My job as your assigned girlfriend is to annoy you and get you out of your boring daily pattern and now i'm getting complaints from you? You really suck, i'm running to Jinsoul on one of these days for sure" 

"What's with you and this sudden interest for Jinsoul? You mentioned her a lot" 

"You jealous Heekkie?" Hyunjin raised one eyebrow. 

"No" Yes she was. 

"Come here" Hyunjin grabbed her hand and tried to pull her into a hug. 

What was surprising to Heejin, besides the numerous butterflies causing chaos in her stomach, was that Hyunjin didn't smell bad? She didn't mind the girl being wet (well she wasn't that wet anymore) but she was kind of expecting her to smell like she ran for 2 hours straigh; which she did. Yet there Hyunjin was, with her normal smell that was making Heejin dizzy with its familiarity. 

She didn't think when she burried her face into Hyunjin's neck and inhaled deeply, taking a sample for later. It seems like her gesture was ticklish to the other girl cause Heejin heard a giggle coming from her. 

Their hugs became more frequent, kisses sometimes too. None of them said anything about it. After all, they kind of had to do them due to the project. 

"I'm glad i was assigned with you, i wouldn't want to do this with anyone else" Hyunjin told her after they broke the hug, looking at her like she knew exactly that she was taking a sweet ride with gondola in Heejin's heart with these words!

"You're going soft for me, Kim Hyunjin?"

"Nevermind, what's Jinsoul's number?" 

Heejin hit Hyunjin's shoulder. 

"You should probably look into those anger issues that you're displaying" 

She hit her again. 

"Aeong" Hyunjin cried out, rubbing her hurting area that didn't hurt at all.

\------

"So what's the plan?" 

"Right now you're coming with me home. I need to feed my cats, take a shower and you'll help me choose some nice clothes that scream 'best person for my daughter' " 

Heejin laughed. Although Hyunjin made a lot of jokes in general, she seemed to take everything serious. Football, school, Heejin's worries, Heejin's whishes. And now she wanted to make a good impression on Heejin's parents. 

She was so, so lovely. Heejin couldn't help but feel like it's time to acknowledge that she's falling for this wonderful person.

"I'll just tell them you're the best for me. They trust me" 

"Let me fight for this title, damn it" 

\-----

"Are your parents at work again?" Heejin voiced out her curiosity after she stepped into the house and not a sound could be heard. Not a tv on. Just an empty house.

She did hear Hyunjin sigh and turned to look at her. The girl let her jacket fall of her shoulders and just threw it on the couch, then turned to take Heejin's off. Placing it on a hanger carefully.

"They're never home, Heejin" she simply said, disappointment in her statement.

"Hei, don't be like that" She took two steps to be closer to Hyunjin, letting her hand touch the girl's hair, playing with it tenderly then continued "Maybe they want the best for you and that makes them work harder"

"No, it's not that."

"How do you know?"

"Because they left me here." Hyunjin voice was shaking, her head was down now. Searching for the power to continue. Heejin didn't really understand but she knew it was something that was hurting Hyunjin a lot. She hugged the girl from behind, placing her head on her shoulder and waiting for the girl to carry foward.

"They have a furniture business in Europe. They had to leave 6 years ago to 'take this big opportunity' and since they wanted me to finish my studies and to stay in my hometown, i remained with my grandfather. He took great care of me until 1 year and a half ago when a bastard on motorbike ran into him. He fell down and... He was old, his body couldn't take much... So he died shortly after" Few tears begin to fall off and Hyunjin didn't know if she should let them or try to stay composed.

"I told my parents. They suggested to contact an aunt to take me, we still have relatives around but i don't have any type of closure with them, past simple acquaintances, so i decided to stay alone till my parents came home. Several months passed and they didn't give any signs of wanting to come back here. I asked them eventually if they're lying to me and they admitted that they didn't want their business to fall when it was working sooo well. Instead they sent me money every month and if i have a problem they can send more. But what problem could i possibly have? I'll tell you, my only problem was being left in all this solitude. I'm fine now though, i got used to it. But mark my words, i'll never forgive them"

Heejin's glass-like heart was now dropped and ripped in thousands and thousands of pieces. This was the last thing she was expecting to come out from Hyunjin's mouth. She couldn't believe that poor Hyunjin had to go through so much. And she had to come back to an empty house and sleep alone for so long.

She was sobbing now, forhead touching Hyunjin's back and hands locked forcefully around the girl.

Hyunjin turned around, a small smile was creeping on her face. She put the girl into her arms thinking "I m comforting you when you should be comforting me"

"Stop crying Heekie" she whispered, kissing the girl's head after.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. I can't even imagine how lonely you've been"

"It's okay. Haseul, Jungeun and sometimes Sooyoung would come and spend nights with me. And i also have my cats. I'm okay"

Hyunjin grabbed Heejin's face with both of her hands, forcing her to make eye contact. Hoping for Heejin to believe her when she's telling that she's fine. She whipped Heejin's tears that were lost on her cheeks using her thumbs and smiled at her.

"You have me now as well, i hope you know that" 

Hyunjin knew this already. If there's one thing she's learned about the smaller girl is that she doesn't promise in vain. Being reliable is one of the many qualities Jeon Heejin possesses. 

"I'm really happy i met you" Hyunjin confesses, a wave of relief escaping her body. She's been holding for a while all of the things she'd want to tell Heejin but in fear that she might shatter this new friendship-or whatever they have- she keeps all of it for herself. And by saying just this (a sentence that for Heejin might not mean that much) Hyunjin is putting the weight of many feelings on this one phrase. 

"I'm really happy to know you too, Hyunjin" 

They smile at each other again. Hyunjin closing her eyes slowly, looking exactly like a cat. She opens them a moment later to catch Heejin staring at her, few centimeters away from her face, displaying a dumb smile. 

They stay like this for a couple of seconds more, until Hyunjin feels like some tension is starting to grow up and detaches herself carefully from Heejin in order to avoid the upcoming awkwardness. 

She wiped her own tears with her wrist and coughs.

"That was something" she laughed. "I'm gonna go feed my cats now, if you'll excuse me. Feel free to go wherever you want around the house" she tells Heejin. 

"I wanna play with them too!" 

"Come with me then, they've probably passed out in my room."

\-----

The two hours that Heejin spent at her partner's house passed quickly. Even though she was just seated on the couch, observing the other girl in attempts of finding a good outfit. Searching through the depths of her closet. Settling down later on with a pair of what looked like expensive tight black trousers, assorted with a white and loose long sleeved shirt that she tugged into her pants. 

"How do i look?" Hyunjin confidently asked, expecting a good review. 

"You look...like a prince" It was right. This appearance made Heejin's knees feel weak. Good thing she was standing down. Hyunjin's black hair falling over her broad shoulders, white canines beautifully displayed just for her, that shined so bright. These pants were also the tightest Heejin believes she's ever seen Hyunjin into but god forbid, you won't see her complain when they were doing the fantastic job to show off Hyunjin's nice form. 

"I have a jacket too, somewhere around" she said, moving her head from right to letf, scanning the room to see if she can spot the object in discussion. Without success she plans on assaulting her closet once more but Heejin interrupts her midway, pointing out that it would look too formal with a jacket on as well so she leaves the room be. Not messing it more than she already has. She'll clean up tomorrow or tonight when she comes back. 

"Can we go now?" 

"Shit, Heekie? Already? I'm starting to get nervous. What flowers does your mom likes? What questions do you think your father will ask me?"

"My father's at work tonight, well he's working a lot. So we'll just be with my mom. And she's not intimidating so no need to worry. Any flowers you want can do" 

"Roses!" 

"Roses? You're trying to seduce my mother, Kim Hyunjin?" 

"If she looks anything like you, you can bet" 

"You go from anxious to confident in like one second" Just one second ago, Hyunjin was starting to voice out her worries and now they're joking and it seems like they vanished already. How does one get so composed so fast, Heejin wonders. 

"I'm usually calm" Hyunjin replies. Trust her, Heejin knows this already. Even though Hyunjin manages to be loud many times, she can't be catalogued as someone who is anything but calm. This is actually one of the things Heejin likes about the girl. There's something charmingly unique about someone who keeps the thoughts for themselves. It intrigues her even more to try to find them out. "But I guess a wave of insecurity hit me for a moment there. How many times have you done this?" 

They exit the room. An unspoken agreement to go downstairs, between them. 

"Done what?" Heejin moves her head to the left to watch her, confused by her question. 

They take their belongings and Heejin watches Hyunjin walk to the counter to her keys while she's tying her shoes. The other joining a moment later. 

Hyunjin doesn't speak until they're out of the house. Most definitely not wanting to keep a conversation between little tasks. 

Once they're situated on the highway she proceeds to continue where she left off. 

"How many people have you gotten home to meet your parents?" No sign of jealousy or dissatisfaction or anything negative in her tone, just further preparation of discouragement, hinted by the way Hyunjin's eyes close tight for a second after asking. 

Heejin chuckles at the thought that Hyunjin actually thinks she has any competition at all. 

"None. You're the first one" Hyunjin's head snaps around to look at a now startled Heejin. Eyes so big that if freaks the smaller girl even more. 

"Are you serious? Why? And why me?"

They walk side to side and Heejin notices just now that their hands haven't found each other yet. A weird sensation in her stomach. Not at all favorable.. She lets it go, wander around without giving it the satisfaction to be a further discomfort and answers: 

"I um.. Never been with someone. And you because i wanted to know how it is. If this is the only relationship i manage to have, at least make the most of it. I'm sorry if i took advantages of you Hyunjin.." her head falls down and a hand goes to raise it up, making her look at the other's face. 

" No need for that. I understand. And oh my god Heekkie, i'm your first and i'm not even doing a proper job. Also how did no one get with you? You're absolutely gorgeous. How blind must they be?" 

Heejin face was now a such intense shade of red that not even Hell heard of. Hyunjin rambled around, expressing clearly her surprise to this new found information. 

"I liked people before" Heejin felt the need to explain herself. "But i'm not the type to approach someone.. I'm too awkward for that so i just left little hints every time but no one ever picks up on them so here we are."

"I see. Well shit, Heekkie! Why didn't you tell me this before? I've wasted so much time doing nothing when i could've use it to show you how a relationship is" 

"I-um.. The topic never came i guess" Heejin responds quietly. She then feels a hand slip through hers and the fading light in her heart brightens up once again. She smiles without even knowing, eyeing the ground. 

"Let me take you on a date" Hyunjin's words stop Heejin in her track, force her to find the girl's black eyes in a search for sincerity and bewildered to see determination reflected in them. 

Hyunjin continued when the smaller girl gave no sign of functioning. "I'm serious. Have a date with me. Let yourself be treated nice for a night, i'm yours anyway. And you're mine, as stated by our teacher. How does Saturday night sounds?" 

"Y-yes" 

"Sweet. I'll pick you up at 7" 

\------

They knock on the door waiting for it to be opened and feeling like an eternity passes until it does so. Heejin wanted to just enter, having the right since it s her own house but Hyunjin right here, insisted on being the most unnecessarily polite human-cat possible.

"Hello?" the voice could be heard from the other side and it did not last long until it was greeted by the sight of Hyunjin and Heejin.

"Hi mom. This is Hyunjin"

"Hello Hyunjin, it's nice to meet you. Come inside"  the woman smiled warmingly at Hyunjin, easing her nervous heart.

"Thank you, the pleasure is mine, Mrs Jeon" Hyunjin bowed then proceed to take little little steps inside the house, waiting right by the door for Heejin to enter and lead her further. 

She couldn't help but notice how beautiful her mother was. The genes were strong in this family. An amusing thought passes through her mind and she wonders if she should tease her little Heejin about how gorgeous her mom is, later. 

The house had such a vibrant warmth radiating in the atmosphere. It felt welcoming. Must be a appealing feeling for every guest, she's sure of it.

"These are for you" Hyunjin lands her the flowers politely. 

"Wow, thank you Hyunjin. There was no need for such gesture but it's dearly appreciated" She smiles cheerfully at her, then direct her attention to Heejin. "You arrived on time. Dinner's almost ready. Lead Hyunjin to the table while i go check on it, please"

Mrs Jeon made her way into the kitchen and a tense Hyunjin jumped slightly when she felt Heejin's hand take over hers. She looked over to the girl, curious. 

"You got this" Heejin encouraged her, making her heart do a 10 out of 10 backflip. 

How easily could Heejin just make everything better. Now she's staring at her sweet, sweet face with a dumb smile placed on her face and wonders if she is will be ready to give this girl up when all she wants is to keep her for herself. To show Heejin how nice it feels to be loved by someone, to have someone be head over heels for you. 

Heejin starts to become confused at the staring contest Hyunjin is creating, making the other girl sigh and break the long eye contact. 

"We'll see what the future brings, right now make the most of it too" Hyunjin tells herself then lets Heejin take her to the table. 

\------

"So tell me Hyunjin-" Mrs Jeon begun curiously after they're been talking on light subjects with few compliments exchanged there and there. 

Hyunjin not failing to show her appreciation for the well cooked food, slipping the information that she's not had a good meal like this one in a long time, earning an empathic look from Heejin.

"- how did you fall in love with my daughter out of all people?" the woman continued, eyes lighted up, being obviously happy about finding out what the story behind them is.

Heejin chocked on her food and coughed a couple of times to clean her throat. She then looked scared at Hyunjin, feeling bad that she's the one responsable for putting the fotball player into the situation of lying.

But Hyunjin isn't lying.

"Hyunjin, you don't need to-" Heejin started but was interrupted by Hyunjin. 

"It's okay, Heekkie, i don't mind" she smiles at the smaller girl then directs her attention to the girl's  mother. 

"When she came to see me at the football practice." She says it like a statement, making a small pause then continuing with: "She had me from the beginning. Your daughter is one of the most sincere and dependable people i've had the pleasure to met. I'm really happy i met her. Of course her beauty struck me from the first time i've seen her enter my class, well the class we share together, two years ago but never spoken to her before. We didn't have common friends nor interests from all i knew. Now we do, but it wasn't always like this. So when i saw her on the tribunes, cheering for me, i knew in my heart that this girl will be special."

Mrs Jeon's smile was so big and full of satisfaction upon hearing what Hyunjin had to say. Her hands were brought together to her chest.

"You're so sweet Hyunjin, no wonder why my daughter can't stop talking about you"

"Mooom!" Heejin whined while an intrigued Hyunjin just laughed at her partner's embarrassment.

"Thank you, Mrs Jeon, and thank you for not being against the idea as well"

"Oh no, i could never. We love Heejiny too much to do that. When she gathered the courage to come out to us, explaining what she feels, we were proud. Just proud of her for trusting us enough. And we're clever enough not to break that trust"

"Come out?" Hyunjin wonders, making eye contact for a second with a terrified Heejin. Her mother outed her without even knowing.

"She's lucky to have you" Hyunjin answers robotically, her mind being preoccupied with other type of thoughts. 

\------

Dinner was over, Mrs Jeon gathered the plates, refusing the help from Hyunjin or her daughter, and went to the kitchen to wash them. 

Hyunjin was still in the very same spot she was the whole night. Finally allowing herself to relax, she put one hand over the chair, letting it to fall down and looking around the room. Though, being aware that Heejin's eyes were on her the whole time. She knows what Heejin's thinking about and wants to be as casual as she can be with this thing. They don't have to talk about it. If Heejin didn't tell her before, doesn't mean she has to do it now. There's time for everything. 

"You have a piano?" Hyunjin asks after few long  moments, noticing the black luscious piano that was perking from the other room through the forgotten open door. 

Heejin turns her head to look in the direction of it as well, like she'd only confirm its existence when she'd see it. "Oh, yes, my dad used to play. He's lost interest in it. A shame really, i used to love being around the house and hearing the numerous beautiful songs he would play. He doesn't know it but he used to calm me so much with that" 

"Calm? That's what she needs right now" Hyunjin thinks. Maybe she'll succeed easing Heejin's mind who she's sure is accelerating right now. 

"May I?" Hyunjin starts to get up. 

"You know how to play?" the smaller girl's surprise is obvious on her face. 

"Yes, can i play for you?" 

"Y-yes.." 

She extends her hand foward for Heejin to take, which the girl shyly does, and takes her to the other room. Setting herself down and making enough space for Heejin to snuggle against her. 

Her hands test the keys carefully, curious about its sound. It's been a while since she last did this. 

She plays around for a bit, trying to get her hands to remember the course of the melody.

"My grandmother taught me this song when i was a little kid. They had a piano as well but sold it away when they were going through a rough time. Good thing i learned a lot before that happened." Hyunjin explained nostalgically while the other felt like melting on the chair next to her. 

She then settled her hands in the right places and started slowly to play the song, called [ Around you ](https://youtu.be/NxY06D51i-0)

If you were to ask Heejin what's the constant feeling Hyunjin is giving her (besides the no longer denied-attraction) she'd say "impressed". Hyunjin is setting the bar high for everyone, having Heejin drown in a pool of fascination everytime there's a new thing that looks like Hyunjin has it mastered already. The girl's voice is hauntingly beautiful, succeeding in calming Heejin down in an instant. 

The latter finding an odd comfort into Hyunjin's delicate voice. Sending soft vibrations to her ears with its airy tone. 

Hyunjin misses a note and hits a different key when she feels Heejin's hand fall on her right thigh. Heejin noticed it too but it doesn't ring a bell to her that she was the cause of it. 

While Heejin feels almost overwhelmed with adoration, Hyunjin can't help but smile when she realises that the lyrics to this song could easily fit into her situation. 

With them being something along the lines :  
"From far, I wish to be the only one.  
Hey you, do you know how i'm feeling?  
Like a child, i look at you while hiding, everyday.  
You, are you listening to me?  
I can't get my courage up.  
I just leave again without a word."

So in perspective, it's about someone who doesn't have enough courage to confess.  
Sounds familiar, Hyunjin?

She finishes the song earlier, eliminating the bridge and another set of chorus that she's not confident in remembering but it sounded good nevertheless.

She turns around, putting her hands into her lap, to see Heejin's bright face and waits for her to say something, anything.

"Wow, I-I did not know you could also sing. Is there anything that you don't do? Kim Hyunjin?"

"Nah, i'm pretty much a whole package" 

"Nevermind, you suck" Heejin said annoyed making Hyunjin laugh. Joining her a second later. 

"Want me to teach you?" 

"I would love that" 

"Come here" 

Heejin's hands move on the keys and Hyunjin's own fall on top of hers, guiding each finger on the right key. 

The soft touch of Hyunjin fingers gently rubbing against hers doesn't fail to make Heejin's heart skip a beat. 

"Okay so we'll guide after the black keys to remember. See these two in between these six?" Heejin nods, listening carefully like a child. "There's an E down here. You first press that along with this black key" she moves her hand further away to the left. "This is an F3#. Try it" 

So she presses the two keys together, generatic a soft but rough sound at the same time. 

"After that you continue with your left hand" Heejin tries really hard to keep her focus, but Hyunjin breath hitting her hair and ear with how close the girl moved, is testing her limits.  
"And you press these two, one by one, then turn back to our E. Got it?" 

"Yes. What notes are these?" 

"It has two names but we'll go with G4# and A4#. How comes your father never taught you to play piano?" She asks out of genuine curiosity, turning her face dangerously close to Heejin's left side profile. 

Heejin couldn't bear to turn and make eye contact so she focused all of her attention on her hands, placed in front of her on the piano. 

"I was getting guitar lessons and up until now, i've never showed any interest in the piano so he left me be passionate about what i was passionate."

"You can play the guitar? I guess we're both little artists, huh?" Hyunjin proudly remarked.

"I have one in my room, maybe after this i can play something for you as well"

"Oh you want to return the romantism, Heekkie?"

Heejin could practically feel the other girl's smirk and it annoyed her but at the same time, making her knees week.

"Shut it, Kim Hyunjin" She grows.

The girl laughs. " Okay, okay. Let's continue with our lesson, miss Jeon Heejin" 

"So after these two black keys and the E, you use your right hand to play these" Hyunjin shows her the movement required. 

"This is hard. I can't focus on my right hand" 

"Okay, give me this hand then" Hyunjin's smooth ass takes Heejin's right hand into hers and put it down in between them to hold it. "And you play just the first part and i'll accompany you, okay?" 

"Okay" 

... 

"This sounds better" Heejin comments. 

"You're born for this, Heekkie. And now we move one octave down and play the same thing" 

"How do i know where the octave is?" 

"Well you have these two black keys and the E down. And you move 6 keys to the left or right. In our case, to the left. And look up, the one octave down- E is under another two black keys. You can take this pattern to help you. Do i need to show you further? " 

" No i got it" 

"Great, now. _3, 2, 1"_

\------

After what looked like a full hour passed, they decided to end the lesson there, with Heejin making Hyunjin promise they'll do that again some other time. 

After Heejin managed to get the rhythm, she stopped Hyunjin and took out her phone to take a video of themselves playing together. 

"We look good together" she remembers Hyunjin commenting casually after seeing the video while Heejin's heart was beating like it was trying to find a way to rip up her chest and escape. Probably wanting to chase Hyunjin's mysterious one.

Her mother at some point returned from the kitchen and stood a bit by the door, with neither one of them figuring out they were being watched. The woman smiled fondly at her daughter obvious display of nervousness around the other girl.

Mrs Jeon left them alone after a short time, walking to the room she shared with her husband and calling him, suddenly being hit by a wave of _dor_.

(Dor- untranslatable Romanian word- (n.). A deep and nostalgic feeling of sadness, agony and emptiness experienced upon intensely missing, longing, and yearning for something or someone)

With him working so much lately and seeing the love the girls downstairs shared for each other, she inevitably started to miss him.

\-----

"It's 9 o'clock, i think i should probably leave" Hyunjin announced, checking her wrist watch.

"I don't want you to go"

The taller girl's face broke into a smile after noticing that Heejin is getting sad. It feels good to have someone enjoy your presence so much that their mood is instantly lowered down upon hearing that you have to leave them. And frankly, Hyunjin feels the same.

These past few hours have been so, so lovely. Heejin's presence is so lovely. It keeps Hyunjin's aura warm. She's absolutely smitten by the smaller girl's laugh. And eyes, and voice. And the smile that feels like Heejin has it reserved only for Hyunjin.

"I don't want to go either" she admits in a whisper, letting her heart talk without having the sentence checked out by the brain. She initially wanted to answer with "We'll see each other tomorrow" but when you're in love with someone, "tomorrow" may seem like an eternity away.

Her eyes widen at the realisation. The realisation of her own thoughts. She's.. In love with Heejin. 

Fuck. She's absolutely in love with Heejin.

"Can you stay the night?" Heejin impatiently pleaded. 

"What about my books?" 

"You can borrow some of mine, as well as my clothes" 

Hyunjin sighed. "Fine." She answered like staying wasn't the option she most wanted too. 

\-----

Heejin showed Hyunjin where her room is and went to inform her mother that the other girl would be spending the night there. 

After coming back, Hyunjin could tell that the smaller girl was radiating of happiness. She gave Hyunjin what the other thinks were probably the largest t-shirt and pants Heejin owned, only to be sure she won't feel uncomfortable in bed. Where you're supposed to sleep in loose ones. 

They settle on the bed, Heejin tells her the wi-fi password and they talk for a bit more until Hyunjin asks for a pen and a piece of paper. 

"What for?" Heejin asked. 

"I want to write my day for the journal. I'm afraid i'll forget my thoughts if i leave it until tomorrow night" 

"Oh, okay, let me get you a notebook" she says, moving towards the desk and grabbing two notebooks, intending to do the same. 

Hands one and a pen to Hyunjin, who's lying on the bed but sits up a bit so she can write and Heejin settles down on a chair, placing the journal on her legs. 

After writing what looks like 3 sentences in total, she switches her eyes on Hyunjin, who looks dazzling. Just standing there, focused. With her black hair that creates the biggest contrast with her red plumbed lips, driving Heejin by the second absolutely insane at the thought of ever getting to kiss them; long palms spread along the paper that Heejin wishes were holding her instead and with her beautiful, beautiful silhouette relaxed on _her_ bed. 

She stays for God knows how long like this until an artist wave hits her, waking Heejin up to reality. 

It's the same feeling one gets when they have a muse. The admiration is unbearable and they just _have_ to draw or paint them. 

So that's exactly what she [ does ](https://twitter.com/kimanbang/status/1119143509213106176?s=19). She takes the journal in her lap and lets the flow take her. Heejin would usually just doddle or draw cartoon-like characters but right now? Right now she wants to take every detail that's displayed in front of her and put it on the paper. Feeling somehow uncertain that she won't manage to do Hyunjin's beauty justice since she's not done this type of art before. 

Her fears wash away once she finishes, looking proudly at her work. 

"This is for me, only" she thinks and decides that at least for now, she won't show it to Hyunjin. 

The girl's been done with her writing for a while now but due to Heejin's good fortune, she's not moved from the same position she's been staying for an hour. Just took her phone to distract her, probably thinking Heejin has more thoughts to put on the paper. 

\-----

They end their activities and move to the bed, realising only after they're settled that they have only one blanket. 

"I can go search for another one" Heejin offers. 

"No need. I don't mind sharing. Unless you do?" 

"Not at all" 

"Then come here. You'll end up here anyway so why waste time?" Hyunjin opens her arms for the mess that Heejin is right now, to come closer. 

Her heart starts its gymnastic performance for the hundredth time today and in the last 10 days.

She moves faster than the last time Hyunjin did this, and buries her reddened face into the bigger girl's neck, inhaling her parfume. Hyunjin puts her arms around her and squishes a bit, not hesitating to kiss Heejin's head before placing her cheek on top of it. 

They remained in this position, both afraid the other could hear their rough beating hearts but none wanting to move away. Their bodies fit well together. 

Actually, it feels like their bodies were composed exactly for the purpose as when they meet, to create the perfect harmonisation. Or so Heejin thought. 

"Hyunjin?" she whispers.

"Hm?"

"Goodnight"

"Aeong"

"Such a Hyunjin thing to say" Heejin laughs. 

She wishes every night could be like this. She wishes she could sleep with Hyunjin for the rest of her days from now on. She doesn't want to hear that the girl has to go home and sleep alone ever again. 

She realises she slips into the same pattern as before. Liking someone, though Heejin knows that what she feels for Hyunjin is more than a mere crush, and sending signals but just that. Not making any other move to let the other person know about her feelings. 

She really wishes this time will be different. If Hyunjin doesn't figure it out, Heejin will eventually confess. She doesn't want to let this one go. Hyunjin is something else entirely, possessing such an unique personality that intrigues Heejin to a no end.

\-----

"This is the biggest pair of pants that i have, i'm sure they'll fit. Try them on" 

"Jeon Heejin, they're pink. And the sweater you gave me is blue. Do you want me to go around looking like an unicorn all day?" 

"Well when I looked like a biker thanks to your set of clothes, I didn't complain! And people teased me! Asking where have I parked my bike and if I started drinking beer? Can you shut it and try them already?" 

"I'll be right back" Hyunjin sighed defensively. 

... 

"I guess they're okay. They fit at least" Hyunjin commented, looking down at herself. Extending one leg foward for better view. She looked adorable for Heejin. 

"You don't look too bad. It's actually charming to see you in pastel colors after wearing so much black and white" Heejin admits, also succeeding in making the other accept this style. For the day! 

"Let's get this day over with" 

So Friday passes in a heartbeat as well. Looking back, Heejin feels like the past almost two weeks have gone through a minute. She's saddened at the realisation that her "relationship" with Hyunjin will have to end next Monday. She, at least, has something to look foward to: the date they have planned for tomorrow. Heejin wonders if something will change with their dynamics after the project is done but a big part of her hopes everything will stay exactly the same. The teasing, the bickering, the little showings of affection, the nights they spend together, the everyday walks when school is done, _everything_. 

"We'll have to break up on Monday huh?" she tells Hyunjin at some point during that morning, when they were walking to school. 

Obviously the other girl senses the bits of sadness hidden into her tone. 

"I guess we do.. " Hyunjin responds, not finding anything better to say at the moment. She opted for taking Heejin's hand. 

\-----

Saturday comes eventually. It took Hyunjin way too much the night before to fall asleep. She made numerous scenarios in her head about how this date will go and like always, probably none of them will become reality. Still, she's exited. Doesn't remember the last time she was _this_ existed but she got used to having her feelings intensified when it comes to Heejin. 

"This is the only chance you got Kim Hyunjin! Don't screw it up! She's everything you want in someone!" she scolds herself in the mirror. 

She takes her phone and dials Jungeun's number, placing it after closer to her ear. 

"Jungeun, hi. I need to borrow you for a bit. What do you mean? I let you borrow my cats for a week when you were going through that break up, and you can't be borrowed for an hour? Aha! That's what _I_ thought." 

\-----

Hyunjin stands nervously in front of Heejin's door. Her watch shows her exactly one minute before 7. She likes punctuality so she waits for more 60 seconds before knocking on the door twice. 

Her [outfit ](https://pin.it/6vscybaoxzyqj7) is somehow similar to the one she wore few days ago when she came to meet Mrs Jeon, just much more casual looking. At least the colors are the same. She already knows Heejin will tease her for not having any other colours in her wardrobe. 

The doors opens after being knocked on, at the exact time Hyunjin's supposed to be there. An useless satisfying proudness at this little detail that she gives herself. 

Heejin appears in front of her seconds later, smiling like the cutest girl she is. 

"Hi" she tells Hyunjin, who just draws closer and hugs the girl. But this was a different type of hug, nothing like the sincere or sweet ones they shared. This one had a flirty tent to it. Hyunjin just dragged Heejin's body to collide with hers and lowered her head, smirking, to press slowly a kiss on Heejin's left cheek. 

The poor girl didn't expect anything more than her salute to be returned. So she's left standing there, with the night barely begging yet she's already so, so red. 

"You look beautiful" Hyunjin voices after, feeling satisfied that Heejin listened to her. She texted her few hours ago, demanding that the smaller girl would dress properly for a more chill night.  
And her [ outfit ](https://pin.it/toqi6l7l454id5) is perfect for what Hyunjin has planned. 

"You do too" 

"I apologise for not being more formally dressed. I want us to have fun, and tight clothes won't allow me to have this freedom" 

"Hyunjin i've seen you with you uniform soaked in sweat, I don't think it'll be hard for me to consider you charming in your casual style" 

"Wow, you _really_ know how to make a girl feel better" 

Heejin just settles for hitting her shoulder lightly, not at all as annoyed at being Hyunjin's target for teasing as she seems. 

"Shall we go?" Hyunjin asks, landing Heejin her arm to take. 

Which she does. And for what? They take almost 10 steps. From the door to the highway, where Heejin notices a black car is parked. Moments later noticing Jungeun waving from inside of it. 

She waves back and without thinking goes to open the door but Hyunjin in her desperate but lovely attempt to show cavalry, pushes Heejin lightly but not intentionally and proceeds to open the door for her, earning the biggest laugh from the smaller girl. 

She goes inside where she notices a cardboard facing her? Hyunjin follows, entering through the other side and Heejin asks her out of curiosity: 

"What's with the cardboard?" 

Hyunjin looks at it like it's nothing. "Oh this? It's just my way of not having to see Jungeun's face and trying to transform this car into a limousine" 

Heejin exposed into a bewildered laughter and Hyunjin feels the need to explain further, taking pleasure in being the reason the other girl's enjoying the night so much, so fast. 

"I didn't have enough to actually get a limo and you know that in the actual ones you can let the window down for intimacy. And Jungeun, being a disappointment, doesn't have a window to let down so i had to improvise." 

The girl's amusement was obviously displayed for another 30 seconds, where she even slaps Hyunjin's tight, feeling bad at the same time for poor Jungeun, who she's sure she's been dragged into this situation against her will. 

Meanwhile Hyunjin just let her have her fun, staring at her with a smile on her face that screamed " _gosh, i'm so in love with you_ " for anyone who were to see her in that moment. 

\----

"We're here" Jungeun announces after what seemed like a 15 minute drive. Heejin doesn't know. She hasn't checked her phone since she met with Hyunjin and doesn't plan to do it for the rest of the night. How much time passes doesn't matter when she's with Hyunjin. I won't be enough anyway. 

They go out of car. With Hyunjin commanding her to stay in place and run it to her side to open the door for her. 

She rolled her eyes in advance, before Hyunjin would get to the other side, so the girl wouldn't see it. Cause even though she did that, Heejin is smitten by how much effort Hyunjin seems to put in everything when it comes to her.

She knows someone else would just throw and "oh" as an answer and call it a day when they find out that she's never been in a relationship. Yet the sweetest person that is Kim Hyunjin had to take her on a date and get her friend to drive and warned her that it will be cold and that she should dress well to avoid future discomfort and a long session of trembling like a chihuahua. All of this and probably more just so Heejin can feel loved. 

And oh my God, she does. And she thinks it's time to accept that she fell in love with Hyunjin. 

Absolutely no point in denying what's so obvious. To her and her heart and her brain and her whole body. 

She fell in love with her but doesn't really know when that happened. It was just there one day. Again, doesn't know which day. It appeared like a new flower appears in the garden. Suddenly and magically. 

She sees the hand that's placed in front of her and takes it, getting out of the car. Turning away to wave goodbye to Jungeun. Hyunjin just mouths a "thank you" for her and Jungeun lowers her window only to tell them : "Have fun kids, don't do anything of what Jinsoul and I did" reffering to the night they.. 

\------

"Where are we?" Heejin asks after Jungeun's car took off and they're left standing in front of a building she's never seen before. 

"Come, i'll show you what this place is" Hyunjin takes her hand and uses the one that's now free to search through her pocket. Pulling out a set of keys. 

She opens the door and pulls at Heejin's hand gently, for the girl to follow. 

After walking to a corridor, her partner pushes a metalic door open, palms the wall causing the lights to turn on and a rink is now visible. The change in the air makes Heejin shiver once. 

She feels Hyunjin letting go of her hand and hugging her from behind, speaking into her ear. "I told you it will get cold" She shivers again, though this time is not by the cause of the chilled air. 

In all that quietness, her heart is loud. Beating like crazy. And it's all Hyunjin's fault. Hyunjin who has her front pressed against her back and her hands united on top of Heejin's stomach. Hyunjin who continues with her so goddamn attractive voice into her ear "My friend, Hyejoo, gave me the keys. Her parents own this place and i find it more special at night, when there's no one. It calms me" 

She doesn't feel cold anymore, Hyunjin's body managing to send her plenty of warmth. That or maybe her emotions speeding the process in heating herself up. 

She's hit by a wave of disappointment when Hyunjin detaches herself from her and motions to follow to the bench. She then goes to take two pair of skates, laying her own pair next to Heejin's feet. Heejin follows her quietly with her eyes and they widen when Hyunjin squats down in front of the girl, holding one skate in her hands. With her other free hand, she takes one of Heejin's feet, taking her shoe off and replacing it with the skate. She does the same with the other. 

Heejin doesn't recognise the feeling she's going through right now, having Hyunjin _like that_ in front of her. Her body heats up but there is something else too. She has the overwhelming rush to run her fingers through Hyunjin's hair and maybe _pull_ it a bit, dragging her closer, much closer. 

She doesn't act on her impulses. Not this time. 

"Have you ever skated before?" Hyunjin asks, looking up at her. 

With a gulp, Heejin shakes her head. 

"I see, we're gonna go slow, i promise" 

Hyunjin gets her skates on and lands Heejin her hands, getting the both of them on the ice.  
Heejin's grip is now tighter than before, leaving marks on Hyunjin's, without realising. 

She doesn't mind. Heejin needs to hold on to something otherwise she's sure she'd fall. 

"Don't think much of it. You won't fall, I'm holding you. Relax a bit and try to move your legs. But don't keep them so tense" Hyunjin tells her. They're standing face to face, holding hands. Or more like, Hyunjin being trapped into the grip of death. 

She sees the small girl visibly relax, as she's told her to do. She likes that Heejin doesn't get mad when she tells her to do something. Orther people probably would, or they even did in the past when Hyunjin tried to help them, they got insecure to take orders from another person who knew better. Heejin is not like that. She's probably doesn't view it as any form of cockiness from Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin can't stop but feel adoration for her in this moment. And in general, really. She's trying so hard to keep her balance, her legs are shaking. She looks like a new born baby deer. 

"C'mon Heekkie, you can do this" Looks like her words of encouragement worked on Heejin, the girl or more like, the baby deer has started to make her first steps. 

After what Hyunjin assumes was 10 minutes, Heejin got more used to it. She was still visibly shaking but she could at least move foward. Strangely Hyunjin adores even the things she does badly. 

Her focus on Heejin felt like it was amplified. They were alone, though Hyunjin _knows_ that even if they weren't; even if the room was full of people, her eyes would be on _her_ .  
It's true what they say.. That you don't have eyes for anyone else when you're in love. 

So, they were alone, in this empty and cold place, with so much quietness surrounding them and with darkness creeping in from the edges of the room where the lights that are focused on the ice don't make it that far. 

She looks at her. And oh what a beauty she is, Hyunjin thinks. She's breath taking under this blue light, her delicate features not forgetting to let themselves be highlighted. Her eyebrows were furrowed, probably already frustrated with this new thing. She's the angrier one between them two and it's just endearing to Hyunjin. Cause she's so small yet so full of rage. 

When Hyunjin feels like Heejin could continue on her own, she lets go of her hands and proudly smile when she's proven right. Heejin was skating slowly on her own now. 

That, however, didn't ask for much longer. Heejin trying a brave move of speeding up a bit, tripped and fell over Hyunjin, causing the both of them to fall, with Heejin on top. 

Hyunjin is mirroring the surprised look in Heejin's eyes. She can't believe she let herself be so relaxed that it was so easy to knock her down. 

"Oh my god, Hyunjin, i'm sorry. I'm sorry" Heejin said panicked, trying to get herself off the other girl but Hyunjin put her hands around her waist, securing her. 

She doesn't even mind the ice freezing her back.

Heejin stops and makes eye contact. She's feeling intimidated but at the same time, can't withdraw her eyes from Hyunjin's black ones who are staring at her so intensely. 

She feels Hyunjin's hand cupping the back of her head, slowly pushing her down. The movement being so subtle that Heejin has trouble distinguishing between what she wants to happen and what actually happens. However, she leans close anyway and her doubts wash away when she sees Hyunjin leaning her head to the right so Heejin's face can fall perfectly onto hers. 

She moves so slow, in fear that Hyunjin would reject her in any second. 

A sound coming from behind them scares Heejin, who's poor heart was already fragile at that time;  drowned in tension, and the girl jumps up and turns around to see what's causing the sound. 

The moment was ruined already so Hyunjin was getting herself up as well. "Hyejoo has some problems with raccoons" she explained. "They don't appear during the day so there were no complaints from the people who come here but night-time is their time" 

"That scared the crap out of me" Heejin confesses, hugging herself. 

"I noticed" Hyunjin put a hand oh her shoulder and the girl redirected her attention to her. 

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? I hit you too hard, didn't i?" she, just now, realised that Hyunjin fell down and most definitely hit herself because of her. 

"I hurts but i'll do my best to pretend it doesn't"  Something about Hyunjin's mocking face, made Heejin feel annoyed. She rolled her eyes and slapped the girl shoulder.

"You'll be fine" she told her.

"Yes, i will"

They continued with their night, having fun with each other and _making_ fun of each other.

... 

The round clock that had its place on the wall above the metalic exit door was showing 10 pm.

"I think we should go" Hyunjin said while staring at it.

"It felt like we've been here for an hour. Not 3."

"Time passes fast when you're having fun. Come, i'll help you get them off" she offered, reffering to Heejin's skates.

They gathered their things and changed into their normal shoes, with Hyunjin putting the two pairs back to their place.

When they were ready to leave the room, getting closer and closer to the exit door Heejin found herself taking a risk and saying, whispering actually: "Hey, Kim Hyunjin.."

"Mhm?"

"Were.. Were you trying to kiss me back there?"

"No" Hyunjin answered, almost breaking into a smile. She was _obviously_ teasing Heejin.

"Oh" it's all she said after, turning quiet in an instant.

They walked few steps like this until Hyunjin, sighing, rotated her body so she could face Heejin, taking the girl by the shoulders and pushing her lightly on the wall.

If the tension that occurred between them earlier was making Heejin's heart shake, this one sends Naruto Kunai knives through it.

She sees Hyunjin staring at her, serious as ever and starting to lean in. She feels her face burning and decides to bury it into Hyunjin's neck for a few small moments, just to calm herself down. 

"Please, Jeon Heejin, i'm trying to kiss you here" she hears Hyunjin speaking from above her with an impatient tone. 

She wants this too. Hyunjin wants this just as much. 

Feeling like she wasted enough time and there's no room for another second to follow the others, she raises her head and smashes her lips agains Hyunjin's soft ones, surprising herself and the girl.

Hyunjin is quick to recover and starts moving her lips slowly, her hands travelling from the shoulders down to Heejin's waist, pushing the girl's small body againg hers.

Heejin has kissed one or two people in her whole life and never thought much of it. But kissing Hyunjin was like seeing the doors of Heaven open before her eyes. 

Hyunjin pressed her tongue further and Heejin opened her mouth, unlocking even more pleasure. She tried her best to imitate Hyunjin's moves so she wouldn't suck too much at it. 

Hyunjin had more experience that's for sure, she knew what to do and _how_ to do it. And her lips.. Don't get Heejin's started on her lips. They were soft and sweet and she didn't think someone's mouth could have a flavour to it but somehow Hyunjin did, it was almost like tasting cherries. 

She felt some desperation taking over her, fearing that this will end too soon so Heejin sneaked her hands through Hyunjin's hair, attaching them to her head and pushing the girl, if possible, even more into herself, speeding up the kiss as well.

She took Hyunjin by surprise, earning an "hmp" sound from her. 

When the necessities of a normal function body got in the way, meaning there was no air left in their lungs, they parted. Heejin leaned her head on the wall, chest rising up and down while Hyunjin just smiled satisfied, watching her. 

"Wow" she heard Heejin say. 

"Wow indeed" Hyunjin laughed. 

\-----

"Are you hungry? I probably should have took you to dinner first but you know, it's not good to eat and then exercise" Hyunjin rambled. They were going home, actually Hyunjin was taking her home. Hand in hand, empty and calm streets. A chilled breeze haunting the city. 

"I'm not, don't worry. And i had more fun at the rink that i think i would've had sitting down and eating dinner. But actually i'm sure i would've had fun there too. Anywhere as long as i'm with you" 

Hyunjin just observed her, not knowing to what to answer this with. She opted for kissing Heejin's cheek instead. 

"At least do you want something to drink?" she asks, eyeing a store that's few meters away from them. 

Heejin nodded. 

"Wait here, i'll be right back" 

\----

"So here we are again, Jeon Heejin. Can my services be rated with 5 stars now?" 

"Only if you kiss me again" 

"Women really can't never get enough" Hyunjin sighed dramatically. 

"Of you, Kim Hyunjin, of you" Heejin's courage made an appearance after being lost for so long, she took Hyunjin by the blouse, right above the chest and collapsed her lips onto hers for the second time tonight. 

\-----

Their final day as a couple has arrived.

They've been rather busy today, or at least Hyunjin was. She first had to take a test. Later on.. Haseul wanted to help her carry some books back to the library. Other few hard classes as well. Draining. But the next class is the one with Heejin and that simple thought can put her mind at ease. She'll see Heejin, and Heejin will smile at her and everything would be okay. They didn't get to see each other yesterday, no plans were made and it was Sunday. But they texted a lot. 

None of them mentioned the kisses but Hyunjin doesn't have any worries about that. She knows Heejin didn't mind. Hell, Heejin was the one who kissed her, twice. So that doesn't scare her off for what she's about to do today. 

Time passes eventually, inevitably and she's entering the classroom now, ready to take her spot next to Heejin. She sees the girl's already seated up and greets her. Both of their faces lighting up. 

They sit through a long 2 hour class of people reading their experiences and their (new) views on homosexuality, observing from time to time how satisfied Mrs Park seemed to be with her students new found acceptance. They read their parts as well, only the parts that are necessary for the teacher or/and the classmates to hear (nothing too personal) and watch Mrs Park give approval to both of their works. 

Hyunjin's turn is done and she slides back next to Heejin, who was already done with hers. 

She opens the journal, scans with her eyes once again the parts that she, last night, highlighted and pushes it slowly in Heejin's direction. 

The girl's confused for a second there but starts reading the notebook in front of her. 

" - Dear diary, i'm writing in you like you're an actual diary. Note to future self : Hyunjin, dont read these out loud.

-My partner is Jeon Heejin, a girl who i've always thought is cute and i'm exited to get to know her. 

-She's something else. I don't know how to express myself more adequately. She enjoys my presence so much. She does things for me she's not really obliged to, yet she still does them. 

-I made sandwiches for us today, her parents are working and apparently, Jeon Heejin can't cook to save her life. She looked really happy. It makes me warm to see her happy. 

-I like her. Of course i like her. What is there not to like about her. It hit me last night when she sent me a video of her finding a stray cat that was being clingy. And she was giggling so much. I realised after a while that i was giggling like an idiot, too. 

-Heejin resembles a [ puppy ](https://twitter.com/cheekkies/status/1116388203420737536?s=19) , and today i teased her about it. She was so embarrassed every time i called her by thst nickname. I'm sticking with "Heekkie" though, she likes it more and i like her. 

-I walked her home again tonight, i completed a week of this routine. I have one more and hopefully i'll be able to do this after the project too. Actually i hope nothing changes with us. 

-She told me "When I was young I had many dreams, but I remember about this one intense desire for saving the world. It didn't matter in what way, i just wanted to save it"  
Little did she know she wes saving my world. I haven't felt sad or lonely or any other negative feeling since we started "being together". I don't have time for them cause my mind is occupied with her.

-She makes me laugh a lot. And i make her laugh a lot, too. Wow Hyunjin you're really reaching the top with these extremely eloquent and complex sentences.

-Tomorrow we're having a date and i can't sleep. Heejin i don't know what you're doing right now but i'm losing my mind over you. 

-I wonder if i should confess here and have her read it. Would that be better than telling her face to face? I think it's more romantic, right? 

-Well if i decided to do it and you're reading this now : Jeon Heejin. The beauty i've been assigned to spend my two weeks with. Who's deep voice was ringing through my head every night. Hearing it call my name. The shy bunny who makes my heart melt when her face gets red at her own words. The relieble person who i grew to be in love with in the past 14 days. The person who can put a smile on my face at any given moment. My Heekie. You told me we'll have to break up after 'today' but what if we don't? So : would you like to be mine for longer that you've already been? "

Heejin was done reading but hasn't responded in a while now. And the silence was eating Hyunjin up. If this morning she was full of confidence, right now it's starting to wash all of it out. 

"Heejin? " She questions, her voice more vulnerable than ever. 

Heejin opens her journal, takes a pen and dramatically hides whatever she starts to write. 

Hyunjin waits. Not like there is anything else left to do. 

The smaller girl then rips the page from the journal and offers it to Hyunjin. 

She feels herself exagerately gasping but can't help it. There's a drawing of her, sitting in what looks like Heejin's room. When did this happen? On the corner of the page it's written "For you, my love. - Heejin" 

"This is for me?" she asks, eyes still glued on the paper. 

"Yes.. And Hyun?" 

"Mhm?" 

Heejin takes her hand and brings it to her lips, kissing it tenderly. "I'd love to be yours for much more that i've already considered myself to be" 

\------

End. 

\------

"Guess who's gotten herself a beautiful blonde girlfriend?" Jungeun proudly asks while throwing her arm around Hyunjin's shoulders. The latter laughs deciding to play along. Or against. 

"Not me, mine's a brunette" 

Jungeun gasps. "How? It happened that night, right? You made your moves you slick fuck" 

"It all went well thanks to you accepting to be my chauffeur, my friend. How did you and Jinsoul happen?" 

"We.. Hooked up again and we decided that there's no point on trying to restrain ourselves even more so _voilà_ " 

Hyunjin shaked her head, bursting out laughing. With a smirking Jungeun joining her. 

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> My dude, sorry for any mistakes you've come across ^-^


End file.
